


Snipers & Guns

by MissZayla



Series: Captain America Short Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Everyone is very protective, Gun Violence, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-World War II, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Protective Howling Commandos, Protective Steve Rogers, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Bucky is shot during a mission to take down Hydra, Steve tries his best to remain calm and get Bucky back to base in one piece.





	Snipers & Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.  
> I love you 3000...<3

***

 _"NO!"_ Steve screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw the Hydra agent take aim, and shoot. Right where Bucky was, waiting in his sniper nest. He saw Bucky duck behind a bush, but he also heard his small cry of pain as the bullet made contact with the top of his shoulder. Steve growled and sprung into action, knocking the agent back with his shield, once the guy was on the ground Steve smashed his head against the dirt with the vibranium. As soon as Steve knew he was no longer breathing he spat on the body. That's what the guy gets for hurting his Bucky. 

_Bucky._

Steve ran as fast as he could up the hill to where Bucky was lying on the ground. Jim and Gabe were already there and helping Dugan to stabilize Bucky until they got back to base. He sighed in relief as he heard Bucky groan loudly. He scrubbed a hand over his face and knelt down beside his friend. "Had me scared for a minute there Buck. Thought you finally gave up." He chuckled softly, and Bucky returned the gesture before hissing in pain. "Nah..." He coughed, before sagging on the ground. "Hafta try...harder than that to get rida me Rogers." Steve chuckled and let his gaze drift to the wound on Bucky's shoulder...

It was oozing with blood, almost covering the fabric Dugan dressed it with, which Steve identified as Gabe's jacket. But he didn't really seem to mind. Steve let out a shaky sigh and touched Bucky's cheek lightly, none of the commandos reacted to this as, they all knew about their 'nightly activities' they weren't exactly quiet. "Gonna get ya some help 'k Buck? Just gotta han' tight for me..." Steve looked up at Jim, who nodded at him slowly, Steve let out a sigh of relief and patted Bucky's leg. From his place on the ground, Bucky cracked an eye open and smirked up at Steve. "Jus' get me some food and I'll be alright." 

Dugan laughed at Bucky's remark before grabbing onto his wrist tightly. "We gotta carry 'im. The Jeep's parked a mile east." He nodded towards the direction of the car, Steve sighed and lifted both himself, and Bucky off the ground. "I'll carry him. You guys start walkin'. I'll catch up." The team gave a short nod as a reply before picking themselves off the muddy grass and walking east, leaving Steve alone with Bucky. Once the commandos were out of sight, Steve pulled Bucky to his chest and clung into him tightly. 

"Jesus Steve-" Bucky exclaimed, Steve gave a muffled apology against Bucky's neck in reply. "Thought I was gonna lose you..." He whispered, grasping Bucky's head tightly, and letting his fingers stroke his hair gently. Bucky huffed and hooked his chin onto Steve's shoulder. "Yeah yeah...now, lemme go Rogers. Guys are gonna wonder where we are." He patted Steve's hip and he pulled back from the embrace, much to Steve's distaste. Steve sighed softly and cupped Bucky's cheek, pressing a small kiss to the side of the Sergeant's temple, before hooking his arms under Bucky's legs and lifting him into the air, carrying him in his Steve's arms like a small child. 

Bucky grumbled against Steve's chest and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, he laughed quietly as Steve gently bent down to pick up his shield, swinging it across his back. "What's so funny Barnes?" He growled, walking them both through the muddy grounds of Southern France. Bucky gave another small chuckle in reply. "If ya ever told me little Stevie Rogers would be carryin' me like this I woulda laughed at you." He said quietly, trying to muffle another laugh into Steve's shoulder. Steve rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around his friend. 

"I have half the mind to drop you in the mud and leave you here."

"Do it. I dare ya. You'd come running straight back, you can't last a day without me, you know that." Bucky winked and smirked shifting slightly in Steve's arms. Steve groaned and shook his head, he lifted his gaze from Bucky to the truck he could finally see in the distance. "Almost there Buck. Just hang on okay? The doctor's'll patch ya straight up and you'll be good as new." 

"Yeah yeah..." He yawned, "Just get me home...need some food." Steve smiled when he saw Bucky yawn and close his eyes softly, before blinking them back open and smacking his lips together. "Go to sleep jerk. I'll wake ya up when we're at base okay?" He tucked a strand of Bucky's hair behind his ear, Bucky was able to get out a small nod before he went lax in Steve's arms, after a few seconds he started to snore softly.

***

And to this day, Bucky was right. Steve couldn't last a day without him. Not even while he was plummeting a plane into the arctic, or when he was watching his best friend fall to his death into an icy ravine. But Steve guesses in one of these many universes, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes lived together happily. Because he  _knew_ it definitely wasn't this universe...but, he still had some hope.  

So he allowed it to happen. He allowed himself to drift off, surrounded by cold, buried in an icy cavern, alone and freezing.  He didn't expect to wake up in 2011, still without his best friend. 

***

 

 

 

 


End file.
